


My Love

by aaaalex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Sad Ending, Violence, idk - Freeform, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaalex/pseuds/aaaalex
Summary: -re-uploaded fic-Eren, a normal, 'happy' teenager, has an unfortunate encounter with Levi. Little does Eren know, is that Levi isn't the most mentally stable person ever, and they don't exactly meet in a happy situation.I can't write summaries, sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorrynotsorry

MY LOVE CH1

 

  
"No one could predict it. It just happened so suddenly with no explanation"

______________________________________________________________  
-EREN POV-

My name's Eren Jaeger and I'm 15. I currently go to Sina Academy along with my two best friends(and sister); Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman. I currently live with my foster parents and sister. I have slight anxiety and depression due to my past family problems. My Father was a heavy drinker, due to this it caused him to be very aggressive towards me and my mother. As you can probably guess I had many bruises and scratches on my body, at one point I had to be sent to hospital after my Mother found me unconscious on the kitchen floor bleeding out. I guess everything changed from then, doctors found the bruises and got concerned. Police were informed. Once me and Mother had given our statement, Father was arrested. Can't say I'm sympathetic for him.

I sometimes find myself staring into space, questioning every little thing and where I went wrong in my life. Asking pointless questions that will never be answered. Wondering what would happen if I just...   
Died...

Hence why I'm here, on my bed doing just that. Only, that I would never know that it was that night, everything changed.  
_________________________________________________________________

Ring ring...

Ring ring...

  
Why is my phone ringing at this time at night, there's no way it's Mikasa or Armin. Mikasa is probably, no definitely, asleep and armin... well let's face it he's studying. I can't really think of anyone else that would bother to call me at 12 at night. I don't recognise the number so it's probably just a telemarketer. Nothing to worry about.

Ring ring...

Ring ring...

If it was a telemarketer, I doubt they would call again. I want to believe that it's probably someone who has the wrong number and doesn't realise. But I have a sneaking suspicion that isn't the case. I decide to answer and see who it is.

"Ah..Hello?!"

  
"..."

  
"Hel..lo? Anyone there?

  
"..."

"Umm, I'm hanging up"

  
"..I'm coming"

Huh? What was that, a prank? I hope so, that shit was scary. Thanks to my brain, stupid scenarios play out in my head. What if an axe murderer prances through the door? What if it was an alien and it's in the garden? The voice sounded deep and quiet, like the tone... of a serial killer. Fuck I'm gon' die! What do i do? I don't want to wake Mother up for something that's just a stupid prank. Anyway, who am I? I'm a man, I can handle it!

I decide to just forget and sleep it off, I'm sure it was nothing anyway. Yup, nothing life changing is gonna happen.

...

Though I swear I heard I squeak.

 

-LEVI POV-

 

"..I'm coming"

Gazing up into the window, I can tell he's terrified just by his petty, little voice. I bet he's going to call his Mummy and Daddy now, crying his heart out and demand to sleep in their bed. Though I know that's not the case, 'my love' wouldn't run away from me.

Pulling my gloves on, I look for an easy route up to the window. Eventually climbing up the pipe leading up, I reach the window and pull out my lock picks. Hesitantly peering into the window, I can about see he's asleep. Well, I hope. Picking the lock on the window, silently as I can, open the window.

' _Squeak_ '

Fuck squeaky windows, just fuck them, why are they real?

Slowly and carefully lifting my black jean clad leg, I step into the room. I pull a cloth out from my pocket and a bottle of chloroform (A/N: I don't know this sort of stuff please forgive me!) out from my backpack as well, I pour a decent amount on the cloth. Gazing upon my victim I realise how fucking gorgeous he looks.

Chocolate locks covering half his face, not to mention the plump lips. Damn, he's shirtless as well, he has the body of a Greek god! Almost makes me not want to kidnap him, but it has to be done. After all, I didn't spend 1 year, and 4 months to be precise, stalking him for nothing! Call me crazy I don't care, I'm addicted to him! I mean, I have many many pictures of him, as well as videos. He's always hanging around with this black haired chick, girlfriend maybe? I remember her name as Mikasa. Not to mention that blue eyed coconut. Armin? Yeah.

Snapping out of my trance. I pull lengths of rope out of my backpack and a piece of silk as well. Creeping towards the bed, I bring the cloth towards 'my love'. Grabbing his head and placing the chloroform cloth on his mouth and nose. His eyes snap open, they're filled with fear and confusion as they focus on me. He starts to squirm and kick about, causing me to grab his, oh so beautiful, hair. Reaching for the silk, I tie the length around his eyes as he starts to lose consciousness. When he eventually does fall unconscious, I tie his arms and legs up with the rope. Honestly, he looks delicious.

Throwing him over my shoulder, I make a start for the window grabbing my bag on the way. Climbing out of the window, I'm careful not to injure 'My love' in the process. Skillfully climbing down the way I came, I place 'My love' on the ground whilst I drive my car closer to the house. Once it's done, I grab him and quickly lie him across the backseats of the car. Clambering into the driver's seat, I start the car and try to remember the way back.

  
Don't worry 'My love', we'll be home soon.

-EREN POV-

Groaning and starting awake, I take a moment to take in my surroundings before I start to go bezerk. I'm in what appears to be a bedroom, not mine though. There's a bedside table on each side of the bed with nothing on them except someone's phone. Again, not mine. Clothes are folded on a chair to my right and it's only then I notice... I'm naked. My brain starts to enlighten me on what happened before. All I remember is I was asleep and the next thing I know, someone has me by my hair...

Oh no...

"Nein..Nein..!Es kann nicht sein!!" (A/N- No..No...!It can not be!!)

Suddenly, the door swings open, my eyes are filled with tears so I can't see their face. All I can see is that it's a man with black hair, with an unreadable expression on his face. He looks quite young and I can't remember ever seeing him before.

He stalks closer to the bed after what seems like a minute, though it was probably only 10 seconds... Standing by the bed, he just stares at me. It's unsettling. And creepy. I can get a better view of him now. Black hair styled into an undercut, which would look horrible on someone else but he pulls it off nicely. Icy, grey eyes cast a tired look onto his face making him look older than I thought. Thin, pale lips are pressed into an almost frown. Pale skin makes him seem like a vampire. I can tell he's toned by his broad shoulders and arms, though he seems to have quite a thin body. Not that I'm visualising anything!!!

"Tch brat, take a picture it'll last longer.."

Brat? 'xcuse me? Who does he think he is, gah.

"Um, sorry but... where am I? Wait, did you kidnap me!?!"  
"Teenagers are so dumb these days.. Anyway, Eren you're at my home, yes I did kidnap you.. 'My love' you will stay here from now on. With me. You will not be aloud to contact anyone or go outside. Let me repeat, you will stay here"

What? I'm stuck here? I'm not aloud to contact anyone! Not even Mother and Father, or Mikasa! Wait anyway, how does he know my name? Was he stalking me, i mean it would make sense since he did capture me... And what's with 'My love' for that matter, he must have been stalking me! I must have had a shocked expression on my face because he chuckled and looked away.

"Eren, we are going to have a lot of fun together, My love"

His lips curl up into a psychotic smile which sends shivers running down my spine, he turns his back on me and walks slowly out of the room. I'm left dumbfounded as the realisation of what he just said begins to sink in. I'm stranded here, wherever here is! With my capturer, or stalker as I would put it. Damn, i don't even know his name. He calls me 'My love' as a weird, creepy nickname which makes me even more uneasy than i already am. Lastly... fun. I can tell what that means.

  
And it wasn't exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, instead of updating my other fic (The Vacation), I'm updating this since I have all of the chapters pre-written. I don't have time at the moment to write new chapters, I only write as a hobby and when I get bored.   
> :))))

"I can't understand who would do such a thing"  
_______________________________________________________________  
-ARMIN POV-

(2 days later)

I'm getting concerned. Eren hasn't been in school for 2 days now and i'm getting worried about him. I've tried to call and text him but he didn't answer. I've spoken to Mikasa about it, but she's convinced that he's either; sick or he's lost his phone. Though I know that's not the case at all. 

Currently walking out of school, I'm heading a different direction today. I've decided to head to Eren's house and see what on earth is going on. I make sure to get there quickly to avoid any crowds.. Or possible kidnappers? Eh i don't know. 

Knocking on the door i wait as patiently as I can for someone to answer. Ah, Mrs Jaeger answered! Just the person i'm looking for! 

"Oh, hello Armin dear, what can we do for you today?"

"Hi Mrs Jaeger, I stopped by because i'm concerned about Eren? Is he home, he hasn't come to school the past couple of days?"

"Oh, Eren? Well I was hoping you would know that. To be completely honest he hasn't been home. I don't know where he could be, I tried to contact him but he wouldn't answer"

"Hmm okay. Do you think there might have been a chance he ran away maybe?"

"Run away?! No, I don't see any reason as to why he would want to do that! Please Armin, if you do find him, please tell me he's okay"

"Yes Mrs, I'll try to, I'll see you soon!"

What on earth is going on?

_____________________________________________________________________

-EREN POV-

"Ah, please let me go. I won't tell anyone I promise!"

 

"Oh Eren" He smirks at me deviously, "You know I can't do that, I can't let 'My love' leave me..."

"You're a monster"

"I know, Eren. I know"

He ties my arms up to the bedposts so only my legs are left free, I'm practically immobile. I tug on the restraints, trying to hope they're loose. Fail. The monster produces a knife i didn't know he had. I can see where this is going, though I hope that he's just going to intimidate me instead of hurting me. Like that's going to happen Eren, you stupid person.

"You see 'My love', You're not fully... beautiful. And I want to make you beautiful, so that's what i'm going to do! I hope you're looking forward to this 'My love'... because I am!

His lips curl up into a maniac smile as he says all this, like the sadist he is. A psychotic laugh leaves his mouth at the end of his speech sending chills down my spine. He's fucking creeping me out. Stalking closer to me, he raises the knife towards me and I clench my teeth together in anticipation. Ow! Fuck! JESUS! 

He leaves 6cm gashes along my chest, arms and legs. And it fucking hurts. By the time he's finished, I have 10 gashes in total on my abused body. Crimson blood drips down, i'm covered in it. Covered in essential life, I never knew I had that much.

"Oh 'My love'! You look beautiful! Oh, but don't worry! Everything will be okay as long as you're with me!"

Oh, the irony! Everything will be okay he says. Well he's not the one dying right now. 

I tune out his voice as I get lost in my own thoughts. Are Mother and Father worried? What about Mikasa and Armin? How many days has it been since I was kidnapped? Am I... going to die here? I can feel the strength leaving my body as my head lolls backwards and before i know it...

Darkness.

_______________________________________________________________

LEVI POV

Oh, he fell unconscious! I didn't do that much damage to him, I would never mean to hurt him. I guess the least I can do is to leave him to rest, I wouldn't want him to be tired now would I. After all, It has been a tiring last couple of days, he needs rest.

But, it's amazing how in just two days, someone can go so thin without eating! He's thinner than he was, and he's lost a lot of the muscle he had. I guess that if this continues, he'll lose too much blood and i'll lose 'My love'.

That would be... Terrible. But I guess I could find someone else if that ever happens.

Hmm, maybe I'll leave him to starve of some of that extra fat for a little while longer and see how he is then. Yeah, that would be logical. 

Walking out of the room in a rather slow pace, I make a line straight for the kitchen. All that talk about food made me hungry. I fix myself up some dinner and a cup of tea, whilst waiting I make a mental note to call Hanji in a while. I need some special drugs for 'My love' to have. It will make him even more beautiful, and easier to play with. But I'm saving that for a later time. 

As I eat, I wonder about his parents and how they must be feeling. Are they caring people? What about his friends, would they even notice? Well, if they did, they must be screaming and shouting to each other, wanting to know where he is. Ha, they're probably thinking he ran away! Or that he was killed! Just thinking about that makes me want to gag. Why would anyone want to kill such a beautiful specimen? He'll never die, I'll make him love me. He'll have no choice to.

________________________________________________________________

EREN POV

Argh, what happened. Okay, I know that someone kidnapped me, but why am I in so much pain. Ah... now I remember. He gashed me with a knife, causing me to go unconscious.

Sighing, I wonder if anyone out there has started looking for me. I hope so, I can only take so much of this torture. I'm in so much pain I can barely move, or breathe. I miss Mother and Father, why did this have to happen? Why me out of all people? I don't know why he chose me, I'm just an ugly, anxiety ridden teenager. I don't know what he wants out of me. Does he... love me? Ha, no he can't there's no way he can! Right? If he loved me, he wouldn't be doing all this to me. 

Wouldn't take me away from my family. 

Wouldn't put me in so much pain.

Wouldn't make me bleed.

Wouldn't... kill me.

Wait, I remember seeing somewhere that love makes people do... insane, inhuman things. Much like what this is. Killing, hurting and stalking. Does that mean he loves me? Ah, I can't over think this, I'll start to go crazy like him. Over him. 

Dammit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, sorry bout that folks ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I made a chest binder out of an old pair of leggings the other day, actually works as well. surprised myself with it.

 

EREN POV

Luckily, I manage to get some information about how long I've been stuck here from Levi. Turns out it's been 5 days.

5 days since I last saw my family.

5 days since I last spoke to my friends.

5 days since I was actually a part of humanity.

Of course, Levi won't let me speak to anyone, even to say 'Hi'. Damn I hate that guy, but every time I think that, a warm bubbling sensation grows in my heart. I can't be love can it!? He's my capturer, why would I love him! That's just insane! Besides, i'm not like him. Loving someone you don't even know just based on how they look. Well I hope it's my looks, however I wouldn't be surprised if he knows my personality of by heart. He did stalk me for...? ...A long period of time... Even though I know he's been stalking me, I find it creepy how I've never seen him before. I mean, stalkers aren't supposed to be seen by their victims, but I must have at least walked by him once. Uh, even thinking about this sends shivers down my spine, I definitely don't want the answers!

_OW!_

Ah yes, I almost forgot about those fucking cuts on me. A few of them are still bleeding a bit, but nothing life threatening... right? I do recall him saying once that he'd never kill me. **(A/N- I don't think I EVER wrote that but just pretend Levi said it once during this time, Yeah? OKAY)** so I can only hope that I won't actually die. Though I could in the future...

My mind drifts away from, death and killing people, to what I thought earlier. I swear that I thought that I was falling for him, and it may be true. Over the past few days, i've, for some reason, warmed up to him. I mean, he has been hurting me, but i've noticed how actually very HOT he is! Ha, I never thought i'd be calling a stalker, my stalker, hot. I remember how I was creeped out by him stalking me before, now I think it's amazing how he likes me! Maybe I am growing affectionate to him. Afterall, i've seen him shirtless a few times when he came in to check on me after having a shower, And HOT DAMN. Even though I shouldn't be crushing on him, I can't help it.

"Maybe it's love?"  
__________________________________________________

LEVI POV

Opening the spare bedroom door, I see My Love on the bed in the same position I left him in. He looks really deep in thought, or that he just hasn't noticed me yet. For some reason, I stand there for a good 3 minutes before alerting him off my presence.

 

"My Love, it's time to eat! I thought I'd be kind and bring you some food. After all, I don't want you to become weak! So, eat up now Love, you need the energy"

"..."  
"Hmph, fine don't talk to me then"

"..."

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"...Yes"

"Then eat!"

He finally looks up at me and I'm surprised to see tear marks on his, Oh so beautiful, face. I wonder what made My Love cry? I don't want him to hate me, I want him to love me! If I'm the reason he's crying, then i'll have to show him otherwise!

"My Love? Why are you crying!? Did I do something to upset you? I hope I didn't! What is it? What happened? Tell me!!"

"Levi....... I don't know, what's wrong with me... I've been thinking..."

"My Love?"

 

"... I think I love you"

Oh...

_______________________________________________________________

EREN POV

"... I think I love you"

Why did I say that!? He's gonna think I'm crazy! My body betrayed me, Damn it. He's gonna kill me, I regret everything I've been thinking! Worst case scenario, he kills me for it. Though I doubt that... Best case scenario, well I guess... it's he loves me back? Ah... i'm a mess! I bet my parents and friends are worried sick about me, and i'm here fantasising about my kidnapper!

"OH MY LOVE! I'M SO GLAD! YOU LOVE ME HA HA HA!! THIS HAS BEEN MY DREAM EVER SINCE I SAW YOU!"

As he says this, he has that psychotic smile on his face. At the end he breaks out into a maniac laugh, he sounds and looks crazy... And for some reason.. I like it. I don't even realise how my face breaks into a smile, before he stops and stares at me. He looks right into my eyes, it's unnerving, but amazing. We look at each other for what seems like 5 minutes, until both of our lips curl into a smile.

" I guess we can both be broken together"  
....

We say that together, like we're in sync. I've seen something on soulmates before and I thought it was complete bullshit. But know I think otherwise. I've fallen for Levi Ackerman. A stalker, kidnapper, cold-blooded... But I love him. And he loves me too. Little did I know, we'd end up becoming the same. The same cold-blooded, heartless..... murderers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make me happy inside:))))))
> 
> tumblr: chrishatesyou   
> instagram: artbyal_
> 
> :3  
> (please check my other works, ;-;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I disappeared for a few months, apologies. I haven’t had time to do anything. I’ve been doing a lot of exams at school which has taken up most of my time.   
> :)))

 

  
"But it was no excuse for him murdering anyone"  
________________

EREN POV

"I love him. I love him. I love him. I lo-"

Rocking back and forth like i'm insane, I can't stop repeating it. Only a few hours ago, I confessed my inhuman, strange attraction towards my kidnapper. Call me crazy I don't care. I love him and I always will, no matter what people say. He's actually a very nice person if you get the chance to know him. I got that chance. I'll never regret it.

I was also given the permission to leave the bedroom, hence why i'm now in the living room. I don't know where Levi is, I assume he's either in the bathroom or bedroom. Speaking of Levi, I recently learnt of another side to him. Some people may call it bipolar, but sometimes he's really caring, and other times he's quite scary. Scary meaning he's grumpy and tends to stare of into the distance, sometimes right into my eyes which is unnerving. He says he will never mean to hurt me, and I believe that now, unlike before. I remember I was terrified when I saw him in case he would hurt me. Now my heart flutters, with love and passion.

I don't know, or care, if I will ever see my family again. I don't care that I won't be able to go back to school or see any of my friends again. It's time to start a new life.. With 'My love'

And nobody will break us apart.

_______________

Levi has been talking about visiting my hometown soon, for an 'experiment' as he calls it. I hear him talking to someone on the phone, Erwin was it? About needing some 'equipment' for the trip. I assume that it's probably things like somewhere to stay and fake identities, seeing as I didn't hear him say what exactly. I'm... well kinda excited about visiting, hopefully i'll at least get to see Mikasa or Armin! Hopefully.

_______________

I think i've become like him. I don't feel any emotion anymore. When Levi said that we'd be going to my hometown, i expected that i'd be able to contact people and see the town. But... when he said that.. We'd be.. Well killing people. I find it alarming how, I showed no empathy towards it. I didn't disagree. I didn't cry.

...I smiled?

I let out a laugh and said:

"I'd love to, 'My love'"

He told me to wear all black, be well prepared and to show no mercy to anyone. I can do all that. I've been with Levi so long now, that I don't really care about my friends or family. I have Levi, and that's all i'll ever need...  
________________

It takes around 30 minutes to arrive in my hometown. We packed weapons in our backpacks that we're taking with us. It turns out, that we're targeting Armin as the first victim. Me and Levi are currently on top of Armin's roof. I honestly have no idea how I got up here, I have the climbing skills of a dead cat. Levi lowers himself near to Armin's bedroom window and looks in. Armin lives on his own, so we don't have to worry about parents coming in and ruining the 'fun' as i'd like to call it. Levi tells me to slowly lower myself into Armin's bedroom through the window. Once i'm in, I place my backpack carefully on the ground.

Armin's asleep, and quite a light sleeper. So I need to try avoiding making too much noise. I pull out 2 knives just to be safe, and silently stalk over to Armin. Ideas on how to wake him up are endless, but in the end I decide to just shake him awake. When he wakes up, his eyes fall onto me and his eyebrows raise up in surprise. I make a 'sshh' motion with my finger and pull out a knife. His eyebrows quickly drop in realisation of what's about to happen to him. There's no running now Armin dear.

"Be quiet now Armin, try not to awake the whole neighbourhood, yeah? It will be more fun for both of us if you cooperate with me okay? Good boy"

Whilst I was saying that, Levi has lowered himself into the room and closed the window and locked the bedroom door. I don't question why he hasn't locked the window, it's probably so we can make a quick escape.

"Eren? What are you doing? Where were you? Why are you here? And who is that?"  
"Shhh, now more questions now"

I plunge the knife into his stomach, making such a satisfying sound! A smile curls onto my lips when I see his face scrunch up in pain as he yells out. I take the knife out and stab him elsewhere. I do this about 4 times until i'm satisfied with my.. Masterpiece.

"You should stay quiet if you know what's best for you! It'll be over soon my dear, just sit back and relax, yeah?"

"Y-you-re a monster!! You can't.. Do.. this Eren! Ple- please w-we-we're friends.. A-aren't we?"

"Ha ha!! NOT ANYMORE DEAR"

I plunge the knife into his stomach and drag it across making an incision line, like in surgery. I throw the knife away and dig my hands into the cut and a delightful expression makes it's way onto Armin's face. At this point i'm laughing like a psychopath and i'm pretty sure my eyes look insane. I reach around inside the cut for organs to pull out. Armin's quickly losing consciousness. I pull out what seems to be a... kidney? (A/N- CAN I JUST SAY I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE ORGANS AND WHERE THEY ARE SO THIS IS PROBABLY ALL GONNA BE SHIT!) I throw it over my shoulder and search around again. My hands settle on finding the intestines to I can pull them all out together, that'll be fun! I eventually find them and I work on pulling them out. At this point, Armin's completely dead to the world, but I can't stop myself! All the intestines eventually end up in a pile on the floor. Wow that's big...!

I step away from my masterpiece and find that my jaw hurts from smiling and laughing. As a final touch, I take the knife again and carve out a smile onto Armin's face and slit his eyes. There, he's beautiful! Better than anyone i've ever seen! Except Levi, he's the best. Oh, speak of the devil and he shall appear!

"Oh 'My love' that was amazing! I'm so proud of you! I can tell that you enjoyed it just like I did! Tell me how was it?!"

"Amazing, can we go again?"

"Of course"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr; chrishatesyou   
> Instagram; artbyal_  
> :3

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me happy :3 
> 
> follow my Tumblr?  
> chrishatesyou
> 
> and insta?  
> artbyal_
> 
> please consider checking out my other works :3


End file.
